


不要喂鸟吃巧克力

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 警告：本文船长和实习生近乎父子关系，小实习生们都是在船上长大的。自我捏造的香克斯/马尔科小时候一两桩有来有往的对练故事www鸟类吃巧克力会中毒。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 7





	不要喂鸟吃巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 除非你想让他心跳加速。

  
香克斯很容易成为“别人家的孩子”，因为他身边的同龄小伙伴就那么一个。

恰好，他好得多那么一点。

无论是开始爬，开始说话，还是吃饭走路，写字握刀，虽然他们的养育人尽力维持着一碗水端平，但是香克斯还是很容易在自己的“家”里成为那个“别人家的孩子。”

对此，香克斯无比满意。

直到遇到白胡子海贼团，那个和罗杰海贼团齐名的大海贼团，然后他的养育人之一兼船长，见到久违的敌友，打完一场酣畅淋漓的架之后忍不住又开始嘚瑟，“纽盖特，你知道吗？香克斯啊……”

偷溜出来观战的香克斯在不远处听着，他喜欢罗杰船长说这些，至少罗杰船长抱起他气卡普那个疯子的时候，他非常乐意配合。

“卡普啊，你知道吧，我家实习生黏我都比你儿子黏你多…………”

他和罗杰船长一起在发过来的炮火里对着海军那边伸舌略略略，继续火上加油。

“我家香克斯啊……”比好多小孩都更早翻身，爬起来，走路，吃饭呢。

嗯嗯嗯，香克斯做好了点头的准备，但是那个大山一样的男人在听完罗杰船长的一串话之后，只是大笑着指着躲在一旁的他说了一句话，“我们家马尔科六岁的时候就会飞了。”

会飞了？

等一下，会飞了？！

香克斯的脑子被这句话冲击得只能脱口而出一句“骗人的吧？”正好和罗杰二重奏，香克斯才发现似乎他的船长也一脸输了的懵逼表情。

骗人吧，怎么可能会飞啦！多少岁会爬会走都输了好吗！

“哈哈哈哈哈给你们看看……”大笑着的白胡子船长把自己的小实习生招了出来，一个男孩子挥舞着翅膀悠悠飞近，然后顺着白胡子的胳膊，一路刺溜滑到大腿上坐好，翅膀还没收起就乖巧十足地喊着：“老爹。”

真的会飞噢？

输了，香克斯看得一愣一愣的，震惊得又走近了好几步，像是不相信自己的眼睛。

那个菠萝居然真的会飞！

“罗杰，你的实习生练过武吗？”

“练过，怎么了。”

“咱俩打了许久，也算不分上下，不觉得有点腻吗？不如让两个孩子练一下怎么样？”

“不行，我家香克斯不会飞。”

香克斯听到一下子就瘪了嘴，虽然道理是这样，可他不喜欢罗杰船长说他不行。

“哈哈哈我让马尔科不飞，就在地上打怎么样？”

“不要哟，我才不要和比我更弱的人比。”金发小孩比罗杰还更快出声反对。

“菠萝头，你说谁弱？”被敌船实习生鄙视了的香克斯鼓起了腮帮子，像小河豚般，登登登几步跑了过去，仰头质问。

一阵风吹，头围尚小的实习生戴不住大人刚刚奖励给他的草帽，草帽被风带走，扬了又扬，翻了几翻，越滚越高，徒留红发孩子在下面伸手嗷嗷叫唤：“我的帽子——”

砰！

原本停留在白胡子身上的马尔科燃起火焰，化身为鸟，在罗杰伸手截住草帽之前，抢先把帽子顶在了头上，然后飞在半空中看着下面，并不下来。

面对如此明显的挑衅，开始生气的香克斯反而冷静下来，思考怎么把天上的鸟弄下来。

“马尔科，别欺负人家。”是白胡子制止这场空对地的绝对压制。

“是他先挑衅我的。”马尔科委屈地飞下来，化作刚才的细瘦男孩，“我才不是菠萝头。”

罗杰没忍住笑了出来。

得到马尔科一个恶狠狠的瞪视。

“喏，给你帽子。”马尔科从头上扯下帽子，递了过去。

然后香克斯接过去的动作却奇怪极了，他的手摁在帽沿，全身的重心却下沉，没有看错的话，他就要……

马尔科立马用没拿帽子的手往下一压，刚好格挡住香克斯踢上来的腿，不等马尔科反应过来，香克斯又一把抢过帽子扔向罗杰的方向，左手拔出剑一记快攻刺向马尔科。马尔科一时被搞得重心不稳，踉跄了好几步才躲开连击恢复正常节奏。

“不需要给你的实习生扔个武器吗？”罗杰初观战之后，提出了建议，似乎没在担心香克斯会吃亏。

“不着急，马尔科有武器。”白胡子饮下一口酒，也不是很着急的样子。

打了几分钟之后，香克斯就立马发现了问题，他会输。他的西洋剑好几次洞穿了对方的身体，但是对方根本没流血也没有受伤，一簇簇的蓝火燃在体表，虽然不是很快但的确在治愈着一个又一个的伤口。

“我的孩子可是不死鸟。”

白胡子的声音有着无比的自豪。

“喂，你们这就耍赖了，香克斯还没开始学霸气呢。”罗杰发出了抗议的声音。

“是你家先挑起战争的不是吗？咕哈哈哈哈。”

“不要紧的，船长，我只要伤得比他治愈更快就好了。”

握住剑的小香克斯发出豪言壮语，还不知道两分钟之后自己的命运将走向何方。

刺啦~~~

一声衣料被拉破的声音之后。

“啊啊啊啊——”香克斯的尖叫刺得马尔科都开始用翅膀捂住耳朵，红发小孩崩溃地指着他一直重复：“你你你你你！”

刚才对打间，鸟爪刺破了香克斯腰间系扣的带子，然后拉爪子出来的时候，自然扯得松垮的裤子跟着应声而掉。

是白色的，意外朴素呢。

马尔科没忍住，哈哈大笑。红发被他气得眼框都红如头发，哇的一声奔罗杰去了。

“好好好不哭了，没人看到的。”罗杰也一边憋笑一边替小孩提拉着裤子，好声安慰着六岁的小朋友。“船长替你报仇。”

马尔科把自己埋在白胡子的臂弯里放声大笑。

最终，两位当世的大海贼没有因为小孩儿的内裤事件打起来。

罗杰带着初战折戟的实习生回到了奥罗杰克逊号上。

“船长，那个菠萝鸟他好高，飞好高呜呜呜呜。”

实习生抱着他嚎啕大哭。

“没事没事，他飞得高是他本事，我们把他弄下来也是我们本事。”

“怎么弄下来？”香克斯还是眼眶红红的。

“香克斯，想学霸气吗？”

“我觉得更快的办法说不定是……”半路加入话题的副船长，提出了不同意见。

两年后，新世界两团又再相见了。

鸟自上而下的嘲笑太大声了，他还上下空翻做着挑衅动作。

看得香克斯更加怒从胆边生，一双眼睛死死盯着上面。

当他们再次以两团实习生的身份对练的时候，双方都发现对方的招式成熟了许多，香克斯发现马尔科更快了，而马尔科发现香克斯竟然有了武装色，两人拳脚对碰之间都收起了笑脸，认真地过着招。当马尔科一记扫堂腿踢向香克斯时，小腿以下竟然在一瞬间完成了鸟化，爪子抓向他的腰间。

香克斯看到那熟悉但是加快了好几倍的动作，笑了，他几乎想了一年这样的场景，他还怕马尔科不来这招呢。

香克斯附着武装色的手指掐住鸟的跗跖，用力一扯，当然没有成功完成一个过肩摔，马尔科也不是不会武装色，一拳挥过来也是要躲的。在他们的对碰中，香克斯撒开了手。

他们继续打着，直到马尔科踢飞了香克斯的剑，没等马尔科得意多久，香克斯就从腰间抽了一根什么东西。

等一下，他在干什么，那不是他腰带吗？但这一次裤子没掉下来。

被不同寻常发展一下子打懵的不死鸟错过了最佳的升空机会，等他回过神往上飞的时候，那根鞭子如毒蛇一般追了过来，缠住他的左腿。

“给我下来吧。”

香克斯扯着鞭子拽他。

马尔科被拖得往下坠，但也没完全落地，他也有力气，但是：

不死鸟有个秘密。

他的鸟型很轻，这是动物果实对他身体的改造，没有一只粗重的鸟可以飞上天空。

香克斯是第一个白团以外知道这个秘密的人。

当不死鸟被拽下地，香克斯几乎是不带停地欺身压了上去，用体重摁住不停挣扎的鸟，缠绕左腿的鞭子被香克斯握住鞭柄，挑起败者的下巴。

“你输了。”

“是你偷袭我好吗！卑鄙！无耻！”

马尔科大叫。

“败者要有败者的样子。”香克斯从兜里掏出一块开了封的巧克力，刚才打斗的体温融得有点化了，他才不要吃这种巧克力呢，顺手就塞进了乱叫的对手嘴里。

马尔科被满满的巧克力堵住了嘴，吱吱呜呜说不出话。接着脸色开始潮红，呼吸也开始加快，眼睛更是瞪得大大的，香克斯紧贴他的手感觉手下的脉搏也越来越快。

“怎么，巧克力那么好吃的吗？还是你爱上我了，心跳得那么快？”香克斯有点诧异。“我不会接受你的爱哟…………嗷。”

话未完，香克斯就被求生欲爆发的马尔科一记头锤撞歪到一旁，紧接着就是拼命地咳嗽，试图把所有巧克力咳出来。

“你不能吃巧克力噢？”

十二岁开始学医的马尔科若不是此刻求生要紧，绝对要先把红发摁在地上暴打一顿。

end

——————————————————————

彩蛋小段子。

那个时候，小马尔科的左腿有一圈白色的绷带，但却是没有破皮的小伤，红发的鞭子抽过来的时候，小腿红了一圈，却没有破皮，因此并没有引起自愈的本能反应，到解开鞭子之后，马尔科才发现自己有一圈红印，他想自愈的时候，护士姐姐却拿着药阻止了他，“哎呀，马可从来没有让我们操心过呢。偶尔也让我们在马尔科身上动动手艺嘛。”

于是过度治疗了。

于是左腿缠着的绷带成了不死鸟身上最显眼的痕迹，总是招人多看两眼，过于微妙的马尔科半天后就拆了绷带，但他的腿还是红的一圈，红发的鞭子印到底因为什么在他身上留了那么久？

“要是鞭子捆不住小鸟怎么办？”练鞭子的小朋友举手发问。

“用海水多泡几天就好了。”雷利副船长当然考虑了这种情况。

“噢——”


End file.
